


[SMIB]长发

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Ibuki Ai, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 7





	[SMIB]长发

“原来伊吹还有留长头发的时候啊。”  
伊吹汗毛都立了起来，回头正好看到志摩拎起照片的一角，他马上冲过去把照片夺走护在胸口。  
志摩用“你又发什么疯”的表情谴责他，伊吹回以一双瞪大的惊恐双眼：“小志摩，不可以随便翻别人的东西啊！”  
“我没翻，它就这样正面朝上地被放在这儿。”志摩指着桌面：“难道不是要怪你自己乱放东西？”  
“那也是怪志摩啊！如果不是你突然说什么搬过来住吧，我也不会慌慌忙忙收拾东西，照片也不会跑出来……”  
志摩胸有成竹地抱着手：“那你拒绝就好了嘛。如果你没准备好，我也不会怪你。”  
虽然知道对方是故意逗自己的，伊吹还是泄了气：“才不是……我也想和志摩一起住的……”  
一只手攀上了他的腰，志摩把他朝自己拉了拉，一脸纯良地朝他伸出空闲的那只手：“我难道是希望伊吹拒绝我才问的吗？刚才没有先问你是我不对，照片，请给我看看？”  
“不，是我反应太大了，很不好意思嘛……”伊吹对对方突飞猛进的直球攻势又想吐槽又享受，现在的他是真的越来越难以拒绝志摩的要求，他粗暴地把照片往志摩手里一塞：“给，不许笑话我！”  
伊吹看着志摩拿过照片，对方几乎是有点小心翼翼地把照片端在手里，志摩过于专注的神情让他产生出一种对方真的是在凝视着年轻时的自己的错觉。  
明明平时和志摩面对面、看着对方的眼睛都没问题，现在他倒是有些不好意思起来，伊吹轻轻踢志摩的脚跟：“喂，说话啊。”  
志摩看他一眼：“挺可爱的。”  
伊吹作势要扑，志摩赶紧把手举高高：“喂你小心点！照片会撕坏的。”  
“难道比起可爱的小蓝，小志摩更喜欢照片吗？那你让照片搬去你家好了！”伊吹佯装生气，一屁股在矮桌前坐下，刚气势汹汹地叉起手就被志摩敲了脑袋。  
“笨蛋！是你自己说的吧，以前的照片很少很珍贵的！”志摩敲完他脑壳又给他揉了揉，在他旁边坐下：“万一弄坏了不就没有了吗？”  
“也不是什么珍贵的东西啦……”  
“当然是了，”照片在桌子上放好，志摩的指尖滑过上面伊吹的脸，“笨蛋。”  
伊吹认为以前的事不值一提，志摩尊重他，自然从来也不追问他过去发生的事情。他能敏锐地感觉到志摩很珍惜伊吹偶尔透露出的过去的故事，这也是他今天收拾行李时偷偷地特地把过去的照片整理出来单独打包的原因。在互相尊重的前提下，他想知道志摩的曾经，也愿意对志摩敞开怀抱无所隐瞒。  
伊吹伸出手，手指挨着志摩的，主动告知：“这是和蒲叔认识以前的事啦。”  
伊吹察觉到志摩投过来的眼神，声音不由得稍稍低了下去，他也不知道现在的自己脸上带着什么样的表情：“觉得长头发很酷嘛，不过后来发现打架的时候很碍事，再加上打理很麻烦就剪掉了。”  
“哎～跟人打架的年轻时候的伊吹刑警啊。好想看看呐。”  
“喂等一下！志摩你棒读的口气出来了哦！”伊吹弹他手指，笑眯眯地歪着脑袋凑到志摩眼前：“怎么样，年轻时候的我是不是很帅！”  
“是是是，比现在的你还帅。”志摩敷衍道。  
经过朝夕相处，伊吹已经瞧出他姿势是要往旁边挪，干脆扑过去压住他亲他的脸。志摩虚情假意地挣扎两下，随他腻腻歪歪地真的像小狗一样把自己弄得满脸口水。

晚上吃过饭后伊吹站在水池前洗碗，志摩的脚步声由远及近：“箱子封好了？”  
“嗯，封了两层。”志摩应道，从背后搂着他的腰。  
“哦呦，今天这么粘人吗小志摩？”伊吹笑他，身后人的体温让他觉得安心，连带着手上的活也倦怠下来：“再等一下哦，一会儿小蓝就给你一个充电hug！”  
志摩哼了一声，突然拿鼻尖去蹭他后颈：“我喜欢你短发的样子。”  
“啊？没头没脑的……而且你又没亲眼见过我长头发的时候。”伊吹被他突如其来的耿直噎了一下，本能地缩缩脖子逃避湿热的气息。  
“不用见我也知道啊。”志摩的声音里带着笑意：“会挡道。”  
“什……啊！”伊吹全身一震，后颈处突来的濡湿和疼痛马上让他意识到志摩做了些什么：“小志摩！坏狗狗！”  
志摩叼着他后颈那块皮不松嘴，含糊不清地嗯了两声，手指顺着他家居服的下摆摸进去，指尖沿着肌肉的痕迹一路向上描摹。  
伊吹抽气，说不清楚是因为对方作恶多端的嘴还是作恶多端的手。  
他隔着衣服按住志摩的手腕，另一只手反过去要掐志摩的腰：“明明……明明第一次还是我讨来的，现在你倒是开始……死缠烂打起来了……”  
挡住他的手，志摩微微松开他，给了伊吹能够转身的空间：“因为看你焦灼的样子特别有趣啊。”  
伊吹噘嘴，双手湿漉漉地挂在志摩脖子上，想把脑袋埋在他肩头却被制止：“坏心眼。”  
志摩也不在乎身上被糊了水，捧着伊吹的脸颊，食指摩挲着他鬓角的短发：“是你太好欺负了。”  
伊吹低头望着志摩的眼睛：“就你总欺负我。队长、阵马哥、小九、小羽麦和小丰，大家都对我很好的。”  
志摩向前倾身：“所以，蓝不要一未吗？”  
犯规。  
“……行李还没收拾完。”话是这么说，志摩吻过来的时候他也没有拒绝，主动闭上眼乖乖等着对方的嘴唇贴上自己的。  
刚交往的时候志摩说他奇怪。没在一起的时候伊吹从来不害臊，喜欢粘着志摩各种腻歪。结果真正拉上小手以后，他反而多出了点矜持的意思，志摩手指点到他手臂都能叫他身上一抖。看伊吹这样，志摩更不着急了，觉得有趣就一直耗着他。导致伊吹一度觉得这恋爱谈得叫他生无可恋，俩人的物理距离还不如没交往前挨得近。后来那一天晚上，伊吹颠三倒四地试图给志摩解释清楚自己的脑子，然而刚才发生的一切叫他整个人轻飘飘，到最后又被志摩的手搞得说不清自己到底要干嘛。  
志摩堵住了他的嘴，像现在这样，在他身上留下各种痕迹，在伊吹混沌着说对不起时亲着他的耳垂说没关系。  
志摩拉过他的手放在自己的背上，说：“这个可以抓。”  
志摩把他的头按在自己的肩窝，说：“这个可以咬。”  
志摩跟他说，只是流浪犬回家了而已。  
于是现在，伊吹和志摩挤在狭窄的床垫上，房间里散落着纸箱。伊吹的颈后带着志摩的牙印，志摩的背后带着伊吹的抓痕。  
志摩说我喜欢你短头发的样子，伊吹就点头说好那我一直都不留长头发了。


End file.
